1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photodiodes capable of photoelectric conversion have been used as a component of image sensors. Examples of the image sensors include CCD image sensors and CMOS image sensors. There have been proposed also image sensors that include an organic semiconductor material capable of photoelectric conversion (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-13123).
There has been disclosed a method in which a plurality of photoelectric conversion films having different absorption spectra are interposed between a pair of electrodes so as to be stacked on top of one another in order to change the imaging wavelength by controlling the voltage applied between the electrodes (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-227092).